Kenichi Morisawa
) |other_relations = Nanako Tenjo (Girlfriend's daughter) |species = Devil |gender = Male |age = 32 (at death) |hometown = Yamaguchi Prefecture |hair_color = Black |eye_color = Purple |status = Deceased |first_appearance = Line 5; Head Shot |first_appearance (anime) = Episode 4; Monster |voiced_by = Shinsuke Sugawara |voiced_by_(english) = Kyle Jones}} was a lieutenant in the Public Safety Divison 5, Section 2, AR Squad. He was also Sayuri Tenjo's lover, but what he really desired was to suck her daughter, Nanako's blood. When Sayuri sensed his bloodlust towards Nanako, she attempted to kill him, but her plan backfired as he stole the gun, shot Sayuri dead and raped her. During that time, Nanako took the gun and shot him in the head. His actions and death would be one of the reasons behind Nanako's hatred toward devils. History Morisawa worked as a lieutenant in Section 2, AR Squad in the Public Safety Divison 5. While he was patrolling his assigned area, he stopped by the Hachioji city hall and met Sayuri who was working there. The two fell in love and dated for a year. Morisawa gradually began staying over at Sayuri's house and he also began spending more time with her daughter, Nanako, in hopes of bonding with her. One night while they were playing, Morisawa hugged Nanako and transformed, waking his bloodlust for her. Sayuri saw this and took up a gun and attempted to kill him. However, it was unsuccessful as devils don't die unless they are shot in the head, so Morisawa took the gun from away Sayuri and proceeded to shoot her in the heart. He then raped her as he simultaneously sucked her blood, and she died of blood loss just moments later. All this happened while Nanako was watching, and she later stole the gun away from Morisawa and shot him in the head, resulting in his death. This situation came to later be infamously known as "the incident". Appearance Morisawa was an adult man who was considered to be very handsome. He had short, fluffy black hair with messy bangs covering his forehead, and light-purple eyes. He also had dark circles under his eyes due to being an initial non-drinking-blood devil. Gallery Personality Morisawa was noted to be very diligent and excellent at his job. He was very outgoing, happy and often seen smiling. He was also kind, sociable and charismatic, people were drawn to him due to his nice characteristics. However, he didn't like talking about himself and also seemed to have a lot of things he kept to himself. He had internal conflicts as a devil and brought out his desire to drink blood to his then-girlfriend Sayuri. Although he didn't explicitly say it, he had actually had a desire to drink Nanako's blood and he also saw her as a woman. In his last moments, he was seen to be very cruel and merciless. Legacy Morisawa was posthumously charged with bloodsucking, assault, and murder. His actions sparked rage in the community, and this incident was the reason for fewer and fewer devils getting promoted. His actions were also a driving factor for Nanako to come to hate devils. Relationships Sayuri Tenjo Sayuri and Morisawa fell in love with each other and dated for quite a long time. Morisawa began staying over more at Sayuri's house and would often help her out with chores and would also try to bond with Nanako due to her initial reclusiveness towards him. He also seemed to trust her enough to talk about his personal conflicts and feelings. However, it is unknown if Morisawa truly loved Sayuri. Nanako claimed that Morisawa was only fooling Sayuri into believing that he loved her, and people around Morisawa claimed that he liked Sayuri's daughter, Nanako. During his last moments, he mocked Sayuri for failing to kill him and proceed to kill and rape her. Nanako Tenjo Morisawa was presumed to like Nanako, as it was heavily implied to completely confirmed that he was lusting for her blood and for her as a woman. Whenever Morisawa stayed over at Sayuri's house, he would often play with her to develop a stronger bond of trust. Although Nanako also came to like Morisawa, presumably as a crush, she didn't like the fact that he wanted her as a woman as she grew up. All it took for Morisawa to transform was to hug Nanako. He also called Nanako's name and cried while he was raping Sayuri, since Morisawa's bloodlust was actually towards Nanako but he diverted it to Sayuri instead. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Devils Category:Deceased